Fallen Heart
by TakeToTheStars15
Summary: Formerly known as "Enraptured Hearts". Amara was captured by the Elven guards after she fled to the Mirkwood forest after being attacked by a group of bandits. There she meets King Thranduil who seems cold and brazen just like she had heard in all the stories. As Amara stays in Mirkwood her and the King become very close, which eventually turns into blossoming love. M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this was formerly Enraptured Hearts. But I felt like it was progressing too quickly so I went back and slowed it down. I also changed Elora's name, she is now Amara. Plot is still the same, I just wanted the progression between Amara and Thranduil's relationship to be a little more slow. Please read and let me know what you think, i would greatly appreciate it. Love ya'll lovely people!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own any of the Hobbit/LOTR characters. All rights belong to their proper owner. **

"Please! Release me! I've done no wrong here!" I said exasperated as two Elven guards escorted me into the Mirkwood palace.

"You were trespassing on Mirkwood land and the King wants to see you." One said as they continued to drag me along.

I slumped in defeated and decided if I had any hope of getting out of here that I would just comply and see the King and try to go about this as peaceful as possible. Large oak doors opened and there sitting upon an elegant wooden throne was the King of Mirkwood: King Thranduil. He stood up upon our entry and held back his shoulders, the cool powerful aura of being a King rolled off of him in waves.

I quickly bowed, or rather was pushed down to my knees by the guards, "This is the trespasser we found in the woods your highness." One of the guards said.

Thranduil simply waved his hands in dismissal and they left, I remained on my knees though, highly intimidated and slightly scared as the King made his descent from the steps down to me.

"Rise." His cold voice spoke with authority and power.

I stood up but kept my eyes cast downward on the floor, though they didn't stay there long as Thranduil placed his hand under my chin and raised my face to meet his icy blue eyes.

"What brought you into my woods?" His voice sent chills down my spine and I took a deep breath before speaking.

"A gang of bandits attacked my camp and I fled into the forest to escape." I said trying to look away from his eyes, but they held me captive.

"Hm. Where are you from?" He asked as he released me and began to circle me like a predator looking for prey. I looked awful, covered in dirt and grime, my hair was matted with blood and dirt and probably a few leafs.

"That I do not know sire. My mother and I were always on the road as I was growing up, I know no actual home." I spoke unsure of myself, there was a glint of amusement and something else in his eyes that I could not detect.

"And what is your name?"

"My name is Amara sire."

"What a nice name. In the mean time you are not allowed to leave, please rest and relax here for a little while."

I bowed to him, deciding to keep my mouth shut so that I don't deny him or offend him.

"Thank you for your hospitality your highness."

He said nothing but it was as if magic when a maid appeared and began to escort me to my room. The halls of Mirkwood were exquisite and the most beautiful thing my eyes have ever laid upon, I was so in awe that I didn't even realize when we stopped in front of the doors to my bed chambers until the maid cleared her through with a chuckle.

"Oh! I'm sorry." I said as I snapped out of my daze.

"It's quite alright my dear." She said sweetly as she opened the doors for me, "There are dresses in the closet for you to wear while you are staying here, also there is a wash room for you to bathe. There is a festival tonight and I believe the King wants you to attend. Someone will come and get you when it is time." She said with a small bow before she left, the sound of the doors echoing throughout the room.

I slumped to the ground with a huff, finally able to breathe properly since there was no longer anyone around. The pain was so intense, I lost a lot of blood in trying to escape the bandits I felt faint and saw dark spots in my vision as I walked towards the wash room.

I quickly stripped of my torn and dirtied clothing before slipping into the warm and inviting elven bath, I heard they had wonderful healing properties and already I felt like my wounds were beginning to heal. I scrubbed myself clean of all the dirt and blood, part of me hoping to actually impress the King. Once I felt like I was squeaky clean I got out of the bath and wrapped myself in a fluffy towel before walking out to the closet where the maid had said there was clothes for me.

I put of a pair of undergarments and then looked in awe at all of the dresses that were before me, I had never seen such fine clothing before in my entire life. I didn't want to be long because the maid had said someone would be here soon to escort me to the festival. So, I settled on a dark crimson red gown, as I put it on it felt like it was meant for me, hugging the curves of my waist and hips before flowing down in a river of silk. It had a wide cut top exposing my shoulders and giving a sense of elegance, and the sleeves were tight until the elbows then they began to flow down freely. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever put on. I quickly slipped on a pair of black flats and walked over to the mirror to look at my hair. It was semi dry now and was beginning to curl, I felt as if I looked presentable so I just let it be.

Right then there was a knock at my door. I quickly went to my door and opened it expecting there to just be a maid to escort me to dinner, but instead it was King Thranduil himself in all his handsome glory.

"Uh-Hello My King." I said bowing to him, taken by surprise.

He gave a nod of acknowledgement, a ghost of a smile on his lips seeing as he has caught me by surprise. "Hello Amara. I'm here to escort you to the festival." He said offering me his arm.

I shyly looped my arm through his as we began walking through the halls.

"Thank you for your amazing hospitality and kindness." I suddenly blurted out, the silence not sitting well with me.

"You are most welcome. A maiden such as yourself deserves a nice stay, especially after something so traumatizing." His voice was so calm and deep, rich like velvet and smooth like honey.

He stopped in front of two large double doors and turned to face me, he was around 6'3 and I had to crane my neck to look at him.

"I want the healers to check you out and make sure you're wounds are okay." He said suddenly soft as his hand traced a cut that ran along my exposed shoulder. My cheeks flushed and I fought the urge to shiver at his touch. He smirked and looked over my body before leaning close to my ear.

"You look beautiful by the way." And with that we turned and walked into the dining hall.

There we so many people, and all their eyes turned to us as we walked through the door, everyone bowing to their King. I suddenly felt so self-aware, I had no clue I would be the King's escort. I paled in comparison to most everyone here. Elves were all so beautiful.

We finally took our seats, with me on one side of Thranduil and on the other was another elf that looked a lot like Thranduil but much younger. Everyone began to dance and eat again as we took our seats and I was finally able to breathe.

"No one told me I was going to be the King's escort." I mumbled, slightly angry at the fact.

"There was no need." Thranduil said taking a long sip of wine from his goblet.

"There are plenty of other more suitable escorts my King. I'm just a person passing through."

"But you're the most beautiful one I've seen." He said glancing over at me, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Ada? May I ask who she is?" I heard the elf on the other side of Thranduil ask with a curious voice.

"This is Amara. She will be staying with us for a little while. Be nice to her my little leaf." He said ruffling his head.

"You have a son?" I inquired, part of my heart sinking at the thought he must also have a wife.

"Yes. But, I do not speak of my wife. She does not deserve it." His voice suddenly turned hard and cold.

I nodded and quickly looked away, my brain running with thoughts. Suddenly Thranduil stood up and offered me his hand.

"May I have this dance?"

**Hope ya'll enjoyed this first chapter. Second one should be up tomorrow. Please review if you liked it, or if you have any suggections. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Sorry I know I promised I'd be updating more frequently. But this past Tuesday my papaw passed away. I was extremely close to him and his death was very sudden and unexpected. It took my whole family by surprise really. So we all had to immediately make funeral arrangements and go to Alabama where he's to be buried. That's where I'm at right now. His funeral is this Sunday. So this chapter may seem a bit short and bad, I'm sorry. I'm very scattered right now but I promise to get back to normal soon. This chapter is just some fluff and romance development really, the plot will get kicking in the next chapter. Promise. **

**Please read and review. I love to hear what ya'll think. Love ya'll**

My heart fluttered in my chest, pounding in my ears but I nodded my head slightly.

"It would be my honor my Lord." I said taking his hand.

He lifted me from my seat with ease and we walked down onto the dance floor, most everyone moved out of our way and sat around the edges their eyes glued to us. We bowed to each other and then Thranduil pulled me close, one of his large, strong hands rested on my waist and the other held my hand while my other hand rested on his shoulder.

Music began playing, a slow waltz and we seemingly floated across the floor with ease. Thranduil's eyes held mine and I felt his thumb begin to trace circles on my waist making me shiver.

"Are you cold?" He whispered, leaning forward, his lips brushing the tip of my eat causing another shiver to travel down my spine.

"No, it's not cold." I whispered

He smirked and then suddenly put both of my hands on my waist and lifted me high in the air twirling me. I couldn't help but to laugh at loud at the wonderful feeling, as he brought me back down he kept both of his hands on my waist and my arms rested around his neck.

"I didn't think you the kind of King to dance." I giggled.

"I'm typically not. But maybe I just wanted an excuse to be close to you." He said as he finished the dance by dipping me down, our faces extremely close together.

The room erupted in applause as we stood up and bowed to each other again.

"Walk with me." Thranduil said offering me his arm.

I took his arm as Thranduil led through the halls until we approached a door that led outside, once we stepped outside we were bathed in moon light and surrounded by a thousand flowers. I looked around in awe at the shimmering plants, fire flies that flew through the air, the smell of summer wrapping around us.

I let out a gasp, "This place is so beautiful."

"Mirkwood is renowned for its beauty." He said proudly.

"That it is. I remember my mother telling me stories of the beautiful place known as Mirkwood."

"Where is your mother?"

I gulped as visions flashed through my mind, "S-she was killed by an orc pack. They thought they had killed me, but they left me with a little bit of life in me and I managed to survive." I shivered as I remembered how horribly they beat me and cut me like I was a pig to eat. So many scars still covered my body from it.

"I am terribly sorry." Thranduil said with a softness that was unexpected.

"It's okay. I survived, and my mother died trying to protect me. She is my hero." I said tears clouding my vision until one slipped down my cheek. A hand reached out and wiped the tear, cupping my cheek carefully.

I reached up and touched his left cheek and I felt him flinch.

"I can see past elven magic. I know the scar that lies underneath. It does not scare me." I said honestly, my thumb lightly caressing his cheek.

"You're the only person I've met that can see past the magic."

"I have magic in my blood, I see everything for what it is."

We were so close, our breath mingling, lips so tantalizingly close to each other. Thranduil went to move forward but footsteps approaching made us take a step back.

"Ada! Ada!" Legolas called as he came into view, he ran up and hugged his father's legs.

"What is it my little leaf?" Thranduil smiled down at his son, the adoration and love crystal clear in his eyes.

"Someone is asking for you at the party."

"Okay, tell them I'll be right there."

Legolas smiled up at his dad before running off. Thranduil turned to me and pulled me close.

"Thank you for accompanying me tonight. I shall see you again soon." He kissed the corner of my lips before turning and departing.

I had never felt someone elicit such emotion from me before, my heart was beating so quickly I thought it might fly from my chest. The King of Mirkwood had me falling.

**Remember to review if you have a few seconds!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my precious people! I hope you are all doing well! I' updating from school right now so I apologize for mistakes, but a story updated is a story updated XD Please let me know what you think, you're thoughts are valued and mean a lot to me. So I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

*Thranduil's POV*

As I walked away from Amara I felt something in me stir that hasn't stirred in years, I felt passion, desire, want…love. As I went back into the party I was greeted by some king of a land.

"King Thranduil." He said with a bow

"Hello. I do so hope you are enjoying the party." I said, the man already making my nerves go short

"It is indeed a splendid party. I have a request, this here is my daughter Leahlia." He said as he stepped to the side and a young woman stepped up her eyes down cast, "I was hoping perhaps you would take a favor to her."

I had to fight back the urge to laugh, "I am sorry to disappoint but I have no need for a woman." I said rather brazenly, holding my head high to get my point across.

The man leaned forward, "I saw you with that young maiden earlier, and you seemed to have taken quite the liking to her. No one has seen you dance with anyone in centuries, surly she must be something special."

The man struck a nerve in me and I couldn't help but to frown in distaste at him, "Who I dance with or keep in my company is none of your concern. Now I suggest you leave before I have my guards make you leave." I snarled at the man.

"As you wish. But do not forget that there are eyes watching everywhere." He said eerily before he turned and walked away.

This put me in a sour mood for the rest of the festival, my mind kept drifting to Amara. She had vexed me, she had simply stumbled into my woods while escaping orcs, and yet I found myself yearning to learn every single possible thing about her. I had never felt this way about anyone before, not even my late wife, the one who bore my only son. She and I simply wed so I could have a son, nothing more, nothing less.

As soon as the majority of the party was over I found myself walking towards Amara's chambers, it's like my feet had a mind of their own and were pulling me towards her. Once in front of her door I reached a hand up and firmly knocked on it, suddenly feeling nervous.

Amara opened the door wearing only a short silk night gown, my jaw dropped slightly and my gaze couldn't leave her. She looked like a goddess.

"Oh, hello My King." She said bowing, "I was not expecting you."

"What have I told you about addressing me?" I said almost playfully.

"I'm sorry…Thranduil." She said hesitating slightly.

"May I come in?"

"Of course, sorry to keep you waiting." She stepped aside allowing me to come in, closing the door behind me.

She had the windows open that led out to her balcony, the air came breezing through giving it a pleasantly warm feeling. There was a book open on the desk with a cup of tea placed beside it, obviously where she was sitting before I had come in. I walked to the desk and picked up the book, it was a species book, on the many species of Middle Earth.

"I'm kind of trying to find out more about myself. But there's nothing on mortals with magic blood. It's as if we don't really exist." She said as she walked up beside me.

I turned to her abruptly, her green eyes widened in shock, her pupils dilated, I could hear her heartbeat increase, blood flushing in her cheeks. Everything in her came alive. My hands went to her waist as I pulled her body towards me, she looked up into my eyes, her plump pink lips slightly parted, looking oh so inviting.

"Thranduil…" She whispered as my head leaned forward, our lips were so close. But then the King's words flashed through my mind and made me hesitate.

"Oh by the Valar…" I said exasperated as I pulled Amara to me and pressed my lips firmly against hers. I took her by surprise but I felt her relax in my embrace and wrap her arms around my neck, pulling at my hair. I picked her up and sat her on the desk we were standing by, her legs wrapped around my hips as she held me between her legs. I bit her bottom lip roughly and she gasped, I took the opportunity to slip my tongue into her mouth. Our tongues battled for dominance as the kiss heated up even more. She grabbed my hair roughly and I let out an animalistic growl. Once we broke for air I immediately began attacking her neck with kisses and nips. Her breathy moans were like music to my ears. The way her body arched against mine, allowing me to feel every curve of her other worldly body made my mind blur with need. I have never wanted someone like I wanted Amara right now, she was like an addiction that I had managed to get hooked on.

I finally pulled away and rested my forehead against hers, we were both breathless, our eyes hazy with desire and passion.

"I'm sorry…" I said, realizing that I had only known her for a short time and felt like maybe I had been taking advantage of her kindness.

"No, please don't apologize. That was wonderful, completely unexpected but very welcomed."

I breathed an internal sigh of relief that she enjoyed the kiss as much as I did, I for one needed a cold bath now because of that encounter.

"I bid you good night fair maiden." I said cupping her face in my hands, placing a soft kiss upon her lips.

"Good night Thranduil… My King." She whispered.

I turned and walked away, stopping at her door, turning around to look at her once more before leaving. I leaned back against her door once I closed it. I was a King, I was to be completely calm and composed all of the time. But there was just something in that woman that threw them out of the window and into the wind with a mere blink of her deep emerald green eyes. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding before I left to go take a cold bath. No matter what Amara was mine.

**They finally kissed! I wanted to wait at least a little bit before getting the romance to heat up. But please if you want to leave a review so I can make my stories better for ya'll. XOXO **


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter has a little bit of everything, honestly this has been my favorite chapter to post thus far. I really enjoyed this chapter because there were a lot of different aspects and genres in one chapter and it just was fun and intense to write. I hope ya'll enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. And please R&R XOXO **

As Thranduil left I ran to my bed and jumped onto it, face first, not being able to contain an excited laugh. I didn't know that there was the possibility that Thranduil could possibly feel anything for me like I do him. His touch lit a fire with me that I didn't know I had, never had I been touched with such desire and passion, I got drunk off the feeling, only wanting more. As I climbed into bed I couldn't help to smile at what the future may hold.

Upon waking, I stretched and let out a happy sigh. Last night rushed through my mind as I remembered Thranduil's and mine's moment, I pinched myself just to make sure that it wasn't a dream. I got up and quickly got dressed, in a less formal outfit. It was a pair of black tight fitting pants and a green tunic. I quickly braided my hair to the side before putting on a pair of boots as I left. I wanted to be outside, I wanted to bask in the sunlight and maybe practice some magic work.

As I walked down the halls a young Legolas runs up to me grabbing onto my leg, a young elven maid chasing after him.

"Please don't let them take me!" He cried hiding behind me.

I chuckled at the boys antics and looked to the young maid who was rapidly breathing from chasing the young ellon.

"Please my Prince, you need to go to your lessons." She said still trying to catch her breath.

"I want to go with Amara!" He exclaimed crossing his arms in front of his chest, which he was proudly puffing up.

"Don't worry. I have no trouble taking the young Prince to his archery lesson." I said smiling, taking hold of Legolas's hand.

"Oh my goodness, thank you so much my lady." She said bowing to me.

I chuckled and began walking with Legolas to the archery range, he smiled and bounced on his feet as we walked.

"I hear you're quite skilled with a bow." I said looking down to the boy.

"Yep! I've been practicing ever since I was able to hold things!" He said proudly.

Though he was only around 450 years old he was looked like the equivalent of an 8 year old boy. He made my heart warm, and some sort of motherly instinct came alive in me when I was with him.

Once we were outside at the range Legolas went and picked up his bow and quiver excitedly, I just simply sat back and watched as he drew the arrow back, took a deep breath, and released the arrow on the exhale. It hit dead center of the target. I let out a mix of a gasp and a laugh as I clapped. It was certainly the most impressive thing that I had seen in a while.

"That was amazing!" I exclaimed.

"Well, practicing for a long time really helps." He said smiling.

I pulled out my daggers that I had hid underneath my tunic and walked up next to Legolas. I drew my hand back and looked at the target, I closed my eyes and with the flick of my wrist I sent the blade flying, it led dead next to Legolas's slightly moving his arrow to the side.

I smirked in satisfaction as Legolas's jaw dropped.

"I would've never guessed that you were good with daggers."

"Well, when growing up it was only my mother and I. I had to be able to hunt and defend her if need be." I paused as the memory of our camp being attacked flashed through my mind and I remembered not being able to protect her then, when it mattered most. "But, I wasn't able to help her when it mattered most. So I have vowed to become the best." I said, smiling with slightly teary eyes.

Legolas surprised me by dropping his bow before wrapping his arms around me tightly, "its okay. I don't have my naneth either. Ada won't speak of her. I think she wasn't a nice woman and that she hurt my Ada." Legolas's honesty and sweetness made fresh tears of happiness spring to my eyes as I wrapped my arms back around him, cherishing the feeling of having something like a son in my arms.

I caught movement in the brush and quickly pushed Legolas to the ground with me on top of him, an arrow whizzing by just where we were standing. A gang of orcs came rushing out of the nearby woods weapons held up at the ready. My blood ran cold, my eyes went wide, followed by a flush of pure anger and hatred for the foul species.

"Legolas! Run!" I yelled to him as I picked myself up.

His eyes were a mix with the thought of disobeying and fear for the creatures that he had never seen before, but he finally turned on his heels and ran.

I stood my ground, I pulled back my shoulders and held out my hands already feeling the magic in my blood come to life.

"Hellara adagio!" I yelled out, fire spewing from my hands in the shape of dragons wrapping around several orcs, searing the flesh right from their wretched body.

They all ran full force towards me, I didn't have time for incantations, and I knew most magic without them. It was only me, up against around 50 orcs. Mixes of ice, fire, water, and electricity came shooting from my hands as I tried to combat the beasts, but eventually they got too close to where I risked hurting myself with my magic. I pulled out my long daggers and began fighting with them. I jumped up onto an orcs back and quickly sliced his head clean from his shoulders before jumping onto the other ones, I slid around my hands having a mind of their own as I fought without ceasing, the anger and grief from losing my mother powering my battle.

Though suddenly, elven guards dropped from the trees and joined the battle, and a movement of silvery, white hair out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. By my side was Thranduil, his sword unsheathed, the look of a true warrior.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his eyes surveying me for any obvious signs of being hurt.

"No. I am fine."

We were swept into battle quickly, the orcs just kept coming in wave after wave. They seemed to come out of nowhere, for every orc we killed, two more took its place. Thranduil fought with such beauty and grace you could tell just by watching him that he was the king.

I was covered in several minor cuts and bruises, but I was tiring. My moves were becoming slower and less precise. Fatigue was setting in from using so much magic, it took a great toll on my body. Through slightly blurred vision I saw an orc readying an arrow, pointing it straight at Thranduil's heart from behind. Everything next seemed to happen in slow motion.

I leapt forward, jumping on top and walking along several orcs before rolling to the ground. I paid no mind to anything going on around me, my eyes were glued to Thranduil's back. I felt slight jabs of pain as more orcs wounded me. I didn't care about defending myself, I cared about defending my king. The orc let go of the arrow and I made one final jump to get behind Thranduil. He turned around just in time to see the arrow pierce my skin and catch me in his arms.

"Hold on! Please Amara!" His voice was growing more and more distant as darkness crept into my vision.

I felt him pick me up and begin running, "Get the healers!" He called, it sounded like I was underwater, his voice muffled.

The pain I felt in my stomach was unbearable, it was the only thing that was keeping me tied to my body. It hurt more than anything I've ever felt before, the pain continued to spread until it engulfed my entire body. Then it all went black.


End file.
